Ramen Date
by WriteForJoy
Summary: It's Valentine's and you have an unusual date with your special someone.


It was on this day, almost midday of a busy Tuesday, Rikimaru's Ramen Shop was robbed.

There were several couples dining in the neat restaurant for Valentines day when gunfire went off, sending the costumers and the chefs into blind panic. Outside, there was an inconspicuous van parked just at the right spot to cut off anyone attempting to escape from the scene.

"Hold your hands up, this is a robbery." A flat, robotic voice said, and into the shop came a rogue omnic with a plasma pistol in one hand and an empty sac in another. It went around and made sure everyone was paralyzed in fear before sending out a signal for its accomplices to join. Another two men rushed into the scene afterwards, both masked. One had a poorly cut-out poster plastered to his face and the other had a sabotaged Pachimari plush to wear on his head.

You were planning to dip into the fresh noodles to celebrate this day when it all happened, and dropping the spoon you didn't feel bad as it sank to the bottom of the bowl. The men were yelling at maximum volume, and for a moment you didn't catch on what they were saying.

"Alright, hands up! Move and we'll put you down, so don't, move." The one with the poster said. He kept watch with the omnic over everyone as the Pachimari guy went for the cashier.

"Open it." He pointed the pistol in his hand at the temple of the poor lady. She was visibly trembling, but managed to follow his instructions. The cashier popped open with stacks of notes and coins inside, very old fashioned considering that most places use digital credits nowadays. The robber grabbed the notes hastily and shoved them into the duffel bag that he had with one hand while trying to keep his pressure on the cashier.

"Please do not panic, this is a planned robbery." The omnic went off as the guy looked over at the robot. "Shut your mouth you stupid robot!" He shouted before nervously glancing around to make sure no one was attempting to sound alarms.

It was then you saw him at the doorway, with a smoke in his hand and a quilt-like drape around his shoulder that you helped patch many times. He had a cowboy hat that hid his forehead and a shiny iron on his waist; He once joked that he'd never leave home without it. A thick belt hung above his lazy trousers and the center piece read 'BAMF.' You immediately relaxed and knew what fate had in store for these amateur robbers.

"What the hell…" robber looked to the newcomer and immediately pointed his gun at him, every nerve in his body tensed. "You stand right there mister! Or I'll shoot!"

"Woah, hold it there cowboy, I ain't got no beef with ya. In fact, you gents may be doin' me a favor by putting an end to this miserable enterprise." He looked at you and flashed you a grin. You frowned back; Jesse McCree never understood your passion for these noodles.

"Drop your gun and kick it over here so we know it for sure." The Pachimari guy said calmly while keeping his gun and eye on the cashier and his filled money bag. "Oh and tell that robot to shut it!"

The guy was busy being pressured by McCree. He swallowed nervously and nodded at the cowboy, "Well then? Drop it or I'll make you!"

"Jesus, partner, I said I ain't got no beef with ya, don't go hollerin' around, you scarin' them folks." McCree tossed the cigarette to the floor and snuffed it out with a stomp. He pulled out the gun on his waist and played a trick in his hand as he spun the iron around, ending up pointing it dead at the robber.

The guy panicked and backed off slightly, anticipating McCree to shoot, but McCree only turned the handle of the gun towards him so to offer it to him.

"Go on, take it."

The robber hesitated.

"I don't much like waitin', partner."

Slowly the robber approached McCree and attempted to cease the gun from him, but instead he was caught by McCree as the cowboy grabbed him by his arm and twisted it so to force him to cry out in pain and dropping the gun he had. The omnic turned towards McCree and said in its usual monotonous voice, "Please let the gentleman go. This is a planned robbery."

"Hell, if you would put just a little more effort into programming that thing." McCree smirked at the crying robber in his arms and quickly subdued him with a good punch to his face.

The robber with the Pachimari mask had fled the scene amidst the chaos, and McCree made his way towards you and sat down on the empty seat next to you. The cashier was calling the police, and the other customers were exiting the restaurant in a hurry. Everything around you was in distress, but you couldn't help yourself zoning-in on this handsome cowboy.

"Sorry sweetheart, I got caught up in some business. Hey, you started without me!" He looked at your half-empty bowl and teased.

"You don't like ramen anyway, but I'm glad you managed to show up before I go." You snorted, "And here I thought the great Jesse McCree wanted to play hero."

"Was that not heroic enough?" He took off his hat and placed it on the table. He had a mixed scent of tobacco and perfume, the kind you liked. "The other kid ain't goin far. Local forces were already on the move. As for the omnic? I think I can repurpose it to a butler or somethin."

You sighed and took his hands, "For one second I thought it was gonna be a classic shootout."

"And you was excited for that? Jesus, what kind of maniac did I get myself involved with?" He joked as you jabbed him in his ribs, making him chuckle. "Happy Valentines, darlin."

As the sirens rang outside the empty ramen shop, you kissed and put your foreheads together.

"Happy Valentines, Jesse."

(This is a Valentines gift to a friend on discord :) Hope you liked it)


End file.
